


Highly Suspect

by molmcmahon



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: It’s wrong place, wrong time for Harry Potter again as he lands in the middle of a murder investigation by the FBI.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 338
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Bones Fanfic Must Reads, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Highly Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Bones. 
> 
> You know when I started to rewatch Buffy and then Angel over the past month, I started to watch the first season of Bones. And then SEAL Team. 
> 
> This is just a product of me wanting to write a short drabble with Harry being questioned by muggle law enforcement. It was either do it with Bones, Criminal Minds or NCIS. Bones won out.

Harry stared at the FBI agent across the table from him, his eyes narrowing in thought. “So… why am I being questioned?”

“You’re a suspect in a murder case,” Agent Booth remarked, his brown eyes intent on Harry. “How did you know Tyler Lewis?”

“Uhh… there must be some mistake because I don’t know any Tyler Lewis,” Harry replied, looking around at the interrogation room. There were two windows on the wall next to him, the blinds halfway open, letting in the sight of loosely falling snow. It was early January and cold, colder than the last couple of years he had been told.

“I’m pretty sure you do. We have photos of you at a party that he was at,” Booth explained, opening the file that was on the table and pulling out several photos. Unmoving, non-magical photos. “You were talking to him at one point even.”

Harry raised an eyebrow even as he peered down at the photos. They were photos of the party he had attended last week, the party that had consisted mostly of magical families and perhaps a few squibs. The party had been to celebrate a law that he had worked to get passed in both the magical United States and Britain. 

The photos all showed Harry talking to one of the younger men that had most definitely been non magical but born to magical families. Squibs even though Harry hated that word.

“I was talking to this young man, yeah,” Harry said, looking up again to take in the FBI agent. Booth wore a tie that was certainly not normal, at least by what he knew of FBI standards. And Harry knew more than his fair share of FBI agents, courtesy of working in Washington, DC. The tie was bright red and Harry knew from sight that Booth’s belt buckle was unusual too, as well as his socks. “I know him by another name though. Or at least a different surname.”

“Another surname? You mean last name,” Booth tried, his mouth pressed closed and his shoulders curled.

“Yeah. I mean last name,” Harry said, shrugging and leaning back into the metal chair beneath him. He frowned and then reached back to touch the back of it, pulling a little bit of magic to make it more comfy. He hadn’t even subjected any of the subs he had worked with to this kind of uncomfortable chair. Harry sighed in relief as the chair grew softer and warmed up a little bit. “Kane but you won’t be able to find his family.”

“Oh yeah?” Booth asked, his eyes narrowing even further as he crossed his arms. “Is that a threat?”

“No. No, it’s not,” Harry commented, meeting the man’s eyes easily. “But I’d be interested in learning why  _ your _ office is fielding this case.”

“You’re not the one asking questions here,” Booth said, smirking at him. “If you know him as Tyler Kane then you know him. How?”

“We worked together for a couple of months, starting in November,” Harry explained idly, seeing Booth raise an eyebrow. “I was helping him get a law written.”

“You were helping him get a law written.”

“Yeah. I have pull here,” Harry said, placing his hands on the metal table and drawing a few circles with his finger. No wards or runes but just plain circles. “The American government called me in as a consultant and I consulted. Agent Booth… how did Tyler die?”

“I can’t reveal details of an ongoing case, Mr Potter,” Booth answered, his eyes narrowing as he followed Harry’s fingers with his eyes. “Are you right handed?”

“Yes… Why does that matter? Half of this country’s population is right handed. Merlin, it’s probably more. What else do you want to know?”

“Merlin?”

Harry grinned faintly at Booth’s suspicion and shook his head. “I’m not explaining that. It’d take too long and besides… it’s classified.”

“Classified.” Booth stared at him and then smiled, the smile not making it to his eyes. “If you’re lying to an FBI agent, it’s obstruction of justice.”

“I’m not lying. Believe me. I’ve been questioned by the BAU once, the CIA twice, MI-5 and 6 three, maybe four times. They’ve dealt with me before. You can call them if you want. They’ll tell you what I’m telling you now. My… information is classified.”

Booth stared at him some more and then stood up, propping his hip against the table to sit down on the table. “You’re not on drugs.”

“And you’re more attractive than the average FBI agent,” Harry replied, his lips curling into a wider grin. “What are we doing here really? If you want to know where I was for the time and date of the murder, just ask.”

Booth blinked, his cheeks reddening faintly.

Harry shrugged and smiled, his thoughts spiraling down into the gutter as his eyes dropped to Booth’s tie. He pictured Booth… He licked his lips and forcefully dragged his thoughts out of the gutter. “My name’s on a list, Agent Booth, if you know what I mean.”

“What kind of list?” Booth finally spoke, his eyes narrowing as he laid his hand on the table. 

“The list that says we’re all career criminals, of course,” Harry retorted, closing his eyes. “The Queen can vouch for me even. If you want to talk to her.”

“Potter, stop joking around and tell me where you were last Monday at 3am,” Booth said, exasperated as his eyes darkened. 

“I was… at a club,” Harry answered, grinning faintly and then sighing. “You’ve probably heard of it. One of the local adult ones. You can call the receptionist. They know me and know that I draw the attention of local law enforcement more than usual.”

“One of the adult ones. The… fetish clubs?”

“Yes. The Lair,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes and seeing Booth’s cheeks redden even more. “Cheesy name but then again… I’ve had good luck with finding people to take home for the night there. And if you’ve run my financials, you know there’s nothing… Well… there are some things that need to stay hidden but otherwise…”

“You’re wealthy. I know,” Booth muttered, slipping off the table and sitting down on the chair again. He eyed Harry carefully, raising an eyebrow. 

Harry stared back. “What?”

“You look…” Booth trailed off, blinked once, twice.

“If you’re not charging me with anything, Agent Booth, I need to be going,” Harry finally said, was about to stand up when something hit the window that looked out into the city. “And there it is. For Merlin’s sake, this is the FBI office.”

Booth’s eyes widened at the sight of the grey owl that hovered outside, his hand going to the gun holster at his hip. “Why is there an owl outside my interrogation room?”

“I don’t know but whoever sent it is going to get a talking to,” Harry muttered, turning to look at the man sitting across from him. “If it’s alright with you, I’m going to let it in.”

Booth just sat there and stared at the bird.

“Booth?” Harry tried, waving a hand in front of Booth’s face slowly. “I’m going to stand up and let the owl in so I can read the note that it’s got.”

“The note.”

“Yeah. Probably from…” Harry paused and then swore under his breath. “You’re not going to get to find the murderer.”

“What the hell is going on?” Booth questioned, glaring at him.

“You’re about to get a rude awakening,” Harry remarked, before standing up and pulling the window open with a whispered word. The grey owl hovered for another moment before sliding down into the room to land on the table. It held out the leg that had the note attached and Harry reached out for it, idly stroking the owl’s feathers. It nibbled on his fingers, making him ache at the action. Hedwig… Harry sighed and read the note over before handing it over to Booth. “It’s for you.”

Booth blinked again, his mouth opening and closing and then opening again. He stared at Harry before pointing questioningly at the owl. “What.”

Harry’s lips twitched into a small grin and sat down on the table this time. “Magic, Agent Booth. That’s what.”


End file.
